westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Ghazeb
=Ghazeb Khan= Appearance Personality Ghazeb Khan, whose name means angry tiger (Ghazeb is Arabic for angry, anyone care to speak on the etymology of Khan?) is very uninhibited. He usually does a fair enough job of getting by in society, and often navigates it like a shark with a toothy smile circles a school of fish. But however much he might be able to make his way among people, he simply doesn't understand civilized values. Any society requires restraint of it's members to bind them to one another. But to Ghazeb, it is not restraint but shared excess that serves as the ideal social glue. Being raised as he was by a man who didn't temper his urges but manipulated Ghazeb with them, and coming to age as part of a large and transient community of nomadic militants and merchants, Ghazeb has learned little of social necessities beyond the primacy of strength and wealth. He carries himself with pride bordering on a condescending air of superiority towards the many he deems beneath him. Ghazeb is most comfortable in the company of other warriors. He loves to gorge himself, to enjoy wine, to find pleasure in the fairer sex, and share conversation. He longs to lie in the lap of luxury, to drape himself in the softest silks and velvets, to have beautiful serving girls at his beck and call, to waste away the hours in the opium dens of the Silk Road. He demands attention and recognition, and never hesitates to declare himself the best swordsman in the world. Background A war orphan for as long as he can remember, Ghazeb Khan passed his childhood travelling in the company of a forward thinking merchant. One might assume that he would have learned more about business than he did, but his exploitative surrogate father saw in him not a future partner, but a future body guard. Ghazeb Khan instead learned to fight from professional mercenary bodyguards and the various militiamen who sometimes accompanied the caravan: the king's men in one land and brigands in another. Almost five years ago Ghazeb said his last goodbye to the man that had been his father. The merchant's last words after sipping that fateful glass of wine, wine poisoned by a rival, have remained Ghazeb's secret ever since. Suddenly lacking direction and discipline, Ghazeb has tried to make his way selling his services as a bodyguard and mercenary, and by dabbling unsuccessfully in business. Filled with a natural restlessness and recently having heard of possibilities of great treasure, Ghazeb has recently signed himself up to undergo an expedition of a new kind. Sample Dialog Goals "Ghazeb has no goals. Ghazeb don't plan to do one or two things. Ghazeb knows he will do all things." "The day all the world knows that Ghazeb is greatest swordsman is not long away. Ghazeb will have pleasure palace with beautiful tiles. Will very soon buy all the pretty cloth and pay for make the beautiful robes. Will be great merchant who all the clever little flesh bags love and fear. Will throw feast for all the soldiers to love my wealth. Will leave legend for future centuries. And all the world will rejoice in name of Ghazeb." Goals as a player for Ghazeb include making him a little less of a sociopath, making him into a better merchant, and keeping him at a competitive level in combat. Character Sheet OpenOffice spreadsheet version. PDF version.